


Consejos de amor para un realista

by DimensionalSharkitty



Series: ✨Jannoise & Bon se imponen prompts (sale mal) [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, William siendo denso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: William Twining, quien presume de tener un cerebro considerado un tesoro nacional, se ve obligado a buscar ayuda de los demonios cuando no puede sacarse a cierto nephilim de sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Dantalion/William Twining
Series: ✨Jannoise & Bon se imponen prompts (sale mal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Consejos de amor para un realista

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “How do I know if they like me like that?”  
> “You would think that with your IQ you could figure this out on your own.”

William Twining soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de alzar la mirada.

No podía creer que había caído tan bajo. Aunque podría ser peor, estaba convencido de eso.

—William, es una sorpresa que vinieras a visitarnos. —Fue saludado con cordialidad por el demonio de largos cabellos verdosos, el actual regidor del infierno.

—Debe ser algo importante, ¿quieres algo de café y tarta?—Al lado de Camio, en su propio trono se encontraba María Mollins, la emperatriz del infierno.

Para el rubio aún era algo extraño ver a la antigua "madre" de su dormitorio en Stratford con una apariencia tan rejuvenecida. Pero se le notaba llena de felicidad, algo que jamás había notado cuando estuvo en los dormitorios y que siempre era opacada cuando finalmente volvió a encontrarse con Camio debido a su enfermedad.

—Si por favor, me temo que vengo a consultarles de un tema extenso.

—Si es así, deberíamos ir a un lugar con mayor privacidad.

Camio se levantó de su trono, tomando la mano de María para ayudarla a levantarse. Porque por supuesto, es algo que el mitad demonio haría aunque la mujer a su lado no fuera su esposa dejando claro la razón por la que fue Líder en Stratford.

El joven universitario les siguió hasta una de las puertas que conectaba la sala del trono con una pequeña habitación. Está se alejaba de lo lujoso que era el castillo de Camio, a William le recordaba a aquella casita en el campo dónde el mitad demonio pasaba su tiempo libre trabajando en sus miles de hobbies. Era bastante acogedora, y tenía el tamaño justo para que no se sintiera claustrofóbico además que contaba con una pequeña cocina.

El rubio sonrío al ver a John Dee, el nephilim ya tenía una mesa preparada con tres tazas humeantes de café y una tarta de fresas en medio.

—William, preparé esto cuando sentí tu presencia en el infierno. Que extraño que vinieras por cuenta propia.

Bufo ante tal saludo por parte del demonio. No le parecía tan rara su visita al infierno, era cierto que no había asistido a la coronación de Camio como el nuevo emperador pero si fue a su boda, y estaba seguro que la feliz pareja apreciaba mucho más su presencia en aquella ceremonia.

—Necesitaba hablar con Camio y María.—explicó con tranquilidad antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas, fue imitado por la realeza del infierno.

A cualquier demonio que no conociera su historia le asombraría como trataba con tanta normalidad al emperador, pero William conocía a Camio desde que era Líder en Stratford y además al haber sido el Elector (junto con todo el problema de Salomon) él mitad demonio no solo era su amigo, también estaba a su servicio.

—Pensaba esperar a que volvieras a Oxbridge, pero...esto es algo de suma importancia.

Camio y María se miraron por un instante, ambos alarmados ante el tono de preocupación en la voz del humano. Los demonios conocían a William, sobretodo su arrogancia y como le costaba el pedir ayuda.

—Cuéntanos con calma, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Justo eso era lo que William quería escuchar.

—Necesito su ayuda con Dantalion.

—¿Nuevamente te está molestando en Oxbridge? —Camio puso los ojos en blanco, sabía cómo era el comportamiento del demonio.

—Debe ser más fácil para él con Sytry ocupado en el cielo, mi Camio aquí y Uriel sin poder estar tras de ti.

Las palabras de María fueron cortadas por William, quien tras negar con la cabeza habló.

—No, en realidad él tampoco ha estado en Oxbridge porque tiene papeleo pendiente.

La pareja calló al instante, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio esperando a que William les explicará para evitar que la conversación se alargara en adivinanzas.

El rubio se veía nervioso. Demasiado nervioso.

Camio no recordaba haberle visto de esa manera ni durante sus exámenes para entrar a la universidad. Nada podía poner nervioso a William Twining, ni una entrevista para decidir su futuro o enfrentarse al mismísimo Lucifer. Pero ahí estaba, con sus ojos esmeraldas enfocados en su pedazo de tarta de fresas, y con las mejillas coloreadas del mismo color de la fruta en cuestión.

—Me he dado cuenta que cuando Dantalion está a mi alrededor…Mi amígdala reacciona enviando hormonas de adrenalina y noradrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Mi sangre no parece seguir su curso acumulándose en mis carrillos. —William suspiró con pesadez.— Cuando no está conmigo...creo que puedo entender a Kevin cuando no puede apostar.

Finalmente el rubio confesó aquello que le había estado atormentando por tanto tiempo, pero que apenas había sido capaz de darse el tiempo para meditar tras todo el tema de Lucifer y el anillo de Salomon.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos que le contemplaban con desencanto.

—William, ¿estás diciendo que estás enamorado de Dantalion? —Las palabras de Camio estaban acompañadas de un tono de incredulidad.

Tanto el emperador como la emperatriz sintieron que era bastante ridículo que usará cuestiones químicas en lugar de decirlo directamente. Pero era William, no podían esperar mucho del ambicioso realista.

Como si le costara aceptarlo, el descendiente de Salomon asintio.

Por un momento aquella acogedora habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que María, tan amable como era ella, decidió cuestionar al universitario.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¿Cómo sé si le gusto de esa manera? Sé que me tiene aprecio, y que gusta de molestarme pero eso no es igual a amar a alguien.

William sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad al compartir sus problemas, y que había tomado la decisión correcta al pedir consejo de la feliz pareja de demonios. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera tenido demasiadas opciones. ¿A quién más podía preguntarle? ¿A Isaac o a Sytry? Ese par tenía tanta experiencia en temas del corazón como él.

Camio carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—¿Sabes William? Cualquiera creería que alguien con IQ tan elevado como el tuyo, que llega a considerar su cerebro como un tesoro nacional, podría resolver eso por su propia cuenta.

Las palabras del demonio tuvieron un impacto en el joven realista. El inglés sabía que cualquiera esperaría que fuera perfecto en todos los aspectos, y lo era, a excepción de lo deportivo y cuando tenía que ver con sus propios sentimientos fuera del amor por el dinero o su familia. La inteligencia emocional también era muy difícil para él.

Por su lado, Camio, María e incluso John Dee compartían el mismo pensamiento. No podían creer que William fuera tan denso. Considerando lo sagaz que era el humano para temas de estudios, política e incluso del mismo mundo demoníaco que en algún momento había negado. Pero ninguno podía entender, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? Cuando era más que notorio que el Gran Duque del Infierno estaba prendado de William. Ninguno sabía con exactitud desde cuando porque cuando le conocieron Dantalion ya estaba completamente enamorado del elector.

Y lo que era peor, en la graduación de Stratford de William el Nephilim lo había dejado más que claro.

Repentinamente los tres demonios sintieron pena por Dantalion. Camio se aseguraría de prepararle algunas pizzas, por simpatía.

Mientras que el elector seguía buscando una manera de responder al emperador del infierno, John Dee se tocó el corazón decidiendo interceder por el pobre nephilim antes de que sufriera de un mal de amores. —Disculpe William, pero…

A su lado Maria carraspeo, negando con la cabeza.

El hombre de lentes se quedó en silencio, dejando que su amiga hablara.

—Camio, William está muy ocupado estudiando para convertirse en el primer ministro más joven de Inglaterra, es obvio que temas con menor trascendencia como los sentimientos serían relegados.

Si William no hubiese sido cegado por el halago de María, notaría que algo raro estaba pasando. Camio y John Dee se quedaron en silencio, curiosos de qué movimiento haría la emperatriz.

—Así es, señora Collins sabía que usted me entendería.—Ahora el rubio sonreía con presunción.—Por eso he venido a buscar consejo de la única pareja exitosa que conozco.

—William, viniste con las personas correctas. Estoy segura que escucharás con atención.

La Nephilim curvó sus labios formando una sonrisa divertida, observando con complacencia como el rubio realista sacaba una pequeña libreta de entre sus ropas para tomar notas.

* * *

Dantalion paró de leer los papeles en sus manos, aún tenía una pila del tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo por encargarse. Pero al sentir como era llamado por aquella persona tan especial para él, se olvidó completamente de las grandes montañas de trabajo.

—Espere amo, no puede irse solo así.

—¡Tiene mucho trabajo atrasado!

Amon y Mamon no dudaron en regañarle, pero el demonio hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de sus familiares.

—Lo terminaré cuando regrese, William me necesita.

En la voz del Duque del Infierno se notaba su emoción al ser llamado por su amado realista.

Ambos familiares en sus formas de murciélagos suspiraron de cansancio, sabiendo que el ex elector era una prioridad para su amo.

Dantalion apareció en la habitación privada de William en el dormitorio de Oxbridge. A pesar de apenas estar en los primeros semestres, William era un alumno tan brillante que se había ganado el derecho de tener una habitación para él solo. Aún así el cuarto no era tan grande, solo contaba con una gran cama, estanterías de madera junto con un escritorio posicionado bajo la ventana. También tenía una puerta que lo llevaba a su pequeño baño. No era mucho, pero dado que el rubio pasaba sus días en la biblioteca y pegado a su escritorio le era más que suficiente.

Hablando de William, este se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando a Dantalion con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde ahí el demonio supo que algo estaba mal.

—William.—saludó mirando a su alrededor, en espera de encontrarse con alguna amenaza como un demonio buscando una venganza tardía contra Salomon, un ángel intentando convertir al rubio al cristianismo o incluso algún mago molesto.

Pero no había nadie, la habitación tenía el agradable olor a jengibre, limón y sándalo, la fragancia del humano. Más no notaba esencias infernales ni celestiales.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?—Sin pensarlo se acercó al rubio, posicionando sus manos en sus mejillas para que esté le viera directamente a los ojos.

Esmeralda y rubí se encontraron, como no lo habían hecho en semanas. El nephilim sonrió al notar como su rostro tomaba un suave color rosado. William odiaba el contacto físico, eso era algo que todos sabían pero Dantalion ignoraba completamente la regla no escrita de no penetrar el espacio personal del humano. Lo había hecho tantas veces, pero William aún tenía las mismas reacciones tan adorables. Más bien, con el tiempo el rubio se había resignado dejándole hacer su voluntad pero eso no parecía eliminar la vergüenza del realista.

—Estoy bien, solamente quería verte.

El demonio abrió los ojos ante el tono tan delicado en la voz de William, sobretodo ante sus palabras.

Eran palabras que en algún momento soñó con escuchar, pero ahora que lo había hecho en lugar de que las palpitaciones de su corazón se acelerarán estás se detuvieron.

—¿Verme?—repitió con incredulidad, el universitario frente a él asintió lentamente.

Por un momento el rubio parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal, mostrando aquella expresión tan seria que solamente mostraba cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un obstáculo que si no era derrotado opacaría su brillante futuro. Pero así como está apareció, se desvaneció mostrándole otra sonrisa.

—Debes estar trabajando tan duro, ¿quieres algo de té? Lo serviré para ti. —Conforme William había hablado, subió sus manos posicionando las sobre las del demonio regalándole una suave caricia con las yemas antes de separarlas de sus mejillas y levantarse hasta su escritorio donde parecía tener lista una tetera con dos tazas de porcelana.

Dantalion ahora realmente estaba preocupado. ¿William preocupado por su carga de trabajo? El humano siempre le decía que era su culpa que el trabajo se le acumulará por ir a Oxbridge a molestarlo, no le mostraba clemencia alguna ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Encima le estaba sirviendo té.

Té.

William Twining, cuyo cerebro era considerado un tesoro nacional y que se convertiría en el ministro más joven de toda Inglaterra le estaba preparando un té.

Dantalion solo llegó a la conclusión, que algo debía estar muy mal.

Mientras que el rubio comenzaba a servir en las tazas, el demonio se levantó caminando hasta él. Inclinándose para tomarle del mentón con su diestra mientras que posicionaba el dorso de la mano contraria en su frente para tomar su temperatura.

—¿Q...que haces?—William tartamudeo, más no hizo acción alguna por alejar al demonio.

Para Dantalion, aquello era aún más raro.

—Verifico que no tengas fiebre.—Frunció las cejas al no notar signos de calentura. Alejó su mano ante la mirada confusa del rubio.

—Dantalion no tengo fiebre. —William volvió a tomar la tetera para terminar de servir.— Ahora siéntate en la silla de mi escritorio y cuéntame de tu día, te daré un masaje.

El demonio casi suelta un grito que se habría escuchado tanto por todo el cielo como en el infierno.

—¡¿Masaje?!

Nunca de los nunca habría pensado en William decir algo como eso. El rubio parecía tan dispuesto a complacerle que era demasiado extraño.

El nephilim pronto llegó a una conclusión, podría no ser tan inteligente como el ex elector pero con su comportamiento le parecía que solo podía haber una respuesta.

Nuevamente se acercó para tomarle de los hombros con desesperación, en sus ojos encarnados podía notarse lo preocupado que estaba por su amado realista.

—William, ¿es una jugarreta de los ángeles? ¿Uriel te hizo entrar en éxtasis?—Su tono estaba lleno de desespero además que recitaba las palabras con tanta rapidez como si fuera un mantra. — No te preocupes, te salvaré. Volverás a ser el ambicioso, egocéntrico y mimado realista de siempre. —prometió con una gran sonrisa.

Para Dantalion el repentino cambio de William solo podía ser por obra de los ángeles, estos que al brindar el éxtasis cambiaban la personalidad de los pobres humanos que fueran sus objetivos.

Dantalion no era tan listo como William, jamás pasó por su cabeza que aquel cambio del rubio fuera un radical intento por gustarle siguiendo las indicaciones de la emperatriz del infierno.

La calmada sonrisa del realista tembló, pronto su gesto cambió por completo a ser la representación de la ira.

—Dantalion, ¡yo no soy un mimado! —se quejó empujando al demonio para que se alejara. Desafortunadamente, siendo un realista era conocedor de sus actitudes y no podía decir nada contra la parte de ambicioso y egocéntrico. —¿Tan raro es que te trate bien? Entonces, ¡olvidalo! ¡Vuelve al infierno y no vuelvas! —El realista se cruzó de brazos tomando asiento en su silla de escritorio, tomando su té esperando tranquilizarse con ayuda de la bebida.

Dantalion estaba estupefacto. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Aún así respiró hondo, tomando asiento en la cama quedando frente a William. No ganaría nada con hacer la voluntad del universitario, le conocía desde sus dieciséis años así que sabía a qué le llevaría el hacer caso a sus palabras: Que ambos no se hablarán por unas semanas. Y eso era lo que él nephilim menos quería.

—William.—Le llamó con calma, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando el par de esmeraldas se enfocaron en él. William parecía aliviado de que no se hubiera ido.—No me quejo, solo me pareció extraño. ¿Qué pasó para que te comportaras de esa manera? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pequeña excursión al infierno?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo sabes...—Mas el rubio se detuvo a la mitad de su pregunta, recordando como los demonios podían sentir su presencia. —Claro, me olvidé de eso.—murmuró para sí mismo antes de pensar en si era conveniente contarle la verdad a Dantalion o no.

William estaba seguro que sería vergonzoso, demasiado penoso el admitir como tuvo que ir a pedir consejos a María y a Camio (Consejos que igualmente no funcionaron).

Pero no quería aplazar más el confesar sus sentimientos. Dantalion era un demonio, venía de una raza más antigua que los dioses por lo que viviría hasta el final de los tiempos. Mientras que él solo era un humano, tendría suerte si llegaba a vivir más de sesenta años considerando la esperanza de vida del hombre inglés promedio. No había tiempo que perder.

El demonio había estado esperando con paciencia su respuesta, aunque no solo se trataba de los asuntos que el humano tuvo que atender en el infierno.William no sabía que Dantalion llevaba más tiempo esperando por la réplica a su confesión en la graduación de Startford del realista.

Pero Dantalion esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, para el nephilim con el simple hecho de tener a William a su lado sin ser alejado por este, era más que feliz.

El realista suspiro con pesadez, jurando mentalmente que si las cosas no salían bien le daría una explicación científica al demonio sobre cómo esos sentimientos afectaban la química en su cuerpo pero que podría sobreponerse a estos. Aunque eso fuera una gran mentira.

—Fui a ver a Camio y a María, necesitaba su consejo en un tema importante. Pero parece que no fue de mucha ayuda. —Comenzó a explicar, rehuyendo a encontrarse con aquel par de rubíes.

Dantalion alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos sintiendo envidia que William acudiera al emperador del infierno en lugar de pedirle su ayuda directamente.

Finalmente no resistió.—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Sabes qué habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Cómo podía pedir ayuda del causante del problema?

A pesar del tono bajo en su voz, ante la cercanía Dantalion fue capaz de escuchar haciendo que le mirara con curiosidad.

—¿Hice algo malo?

William negó con la cabeza antes de alzar el rostro, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. El realista no lo soporto más, levantándose de su lugar en la silla para acercarse al demonio y posicionar sus manos en sus mejillas, dando suaves caricias en estas.

No era afecto al contacto, pero Dantalion era el único con quien la incomodidad había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de bienestar. Aún tenía que mantener su fachada, pero no le molestaba tanto cuando el Nephilim se acercaba a él mostrando lo íntima que era su relación. Ansiaba que esa intimidad fuera mas profunda, que aquellas palabras que intercambiaron antes de que Dantalion fuera forzado a dormir tuvieran un mayor significado. Sus deseos de estar siempre juntos, compartir comidas y animadas charlas.

Deseaba tanto un futuro con Dantalion.

—Claro que sí...Enamorar a un realista.— confesó con una timidez impropia, acercando su rostro al del demonio.

Dantalion se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, mientras que su corazón latía como loco rompió la distancia reclamando los labios del realista como suyos en un tan ansiado beso.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso, para escuchar que el rubio compartía los mismos sentimientos que le acompañaban desde su estancia en Stratford. Era cierto que en un principio creyó que solo le tenía cierto afecto a William por Salomon, pero pronto eso cambió. William era distinto, su personalidad tan ambiciosa y arrogante le hacía único, como ponía todo su esfuerzo en volverse una persona sobresaliente y no se conformaba con resultados normales.

El demonio sonrió al notar la inexperiencia en William, como el humano se quedaba estático sin saber qué hacer. Era definitivamente adorable. Saboreó aquellos dulces labios por un momento mas, hasta que se separó para dejarle respirar. El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba mientras que sus dedos tocaban sus labios, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Dantalion rió, ahora con más ganas de comerle a besos pero dudaba que el rubio le dejara portarse tan empalagoso.

—Creo que eso responde a tu confesión.— Aún si no podía besarlo, se contentó acercando al rubio a él para sentarle en su regazo.

William soltó un sonido de queja, pero pronto se encontró con sus piernas a los lados de la cadera del demonio mientras que apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

—Espera, ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron Camio y María?—Por un momento casi olvidaba el tema de William buscando consejo de la feliz pareja.

—María me dijo que debía actuar totalmente al contrario para gustarte.

El nephilim comenzó a reír a carcajadas, esto solo hizo que el realista se moviera para verle directamente a los ojos con una ceja alzada, obviamente pidiendo una explicación a las burlas.

—Es solo que a mi me gusta el William mimado que siempre pelea conmigo.

—¡Que no soy mimado! Y tú eres todo un masoquista.—Replicó antes de volver a besar a su Dantalion.

A pesar del resultado, el realista se encargaría de ir al infierno para regañar a María por burlarse de él de esa manera.


End file.
